


Let's Talk About Sex

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is High, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s07e09 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sam Tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from when Dean was high from the Turducken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 9 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters-title from Lets Talk About Sex by Salt'n'Pepa
> 
> You should watch this: https://youtu.be/qhvc1tkc1-I

 

"Hey. Hey Sam."

 

"What?"

 

"We should have sex."

 

"...Are you serious?"

 

"Deadly."

 

"Bobby is right here, Dean!"

 

"We're not going to have sex here, Sam! I'm not stupid!"

 

"You sure about that?"

 

"I never said we were going to have sex, Dean."

 

"I assumed it was implied."

 

"Implied in what?"

 

"Doesn't matter. Let's have sex."

 

"Look, even if Bobby wasn't here-"

 

"I am still here, by the way."

 

"-even if Bobby wasn't here, and I wanted to have sex, you're high."

 

"No, I'm not. And even if I was, it's not like I top-"

 

"Sam! Make him stop!"

 

"Dean-"

 

"You do all the work. It's not even work anyway. It's sex. Let's talk about sex, baby, let's talk about you and me-"

 

"I hate your brother."

 

"Oh believe me, I hate him too."

 


End file.
